Phan out of the closet
by thefaultinmyworld
Summary: Sorry- posted this a while ago and it accidentally got deleted. Dan and Phil come out of the closet but Dan is confused because Phil has a girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Crash bandicoot was blurting out from the speakers although as quietly as Dan could turn it down. Phil was asleep behind him adorably laying on the couch after the drunk night before. He occasionally created small, soft noises as he dreamt but other than that laid perfectly still. Dan couldn't help but watch his angel, so peaceful, he only wish he could explain these deep emotions to Phil and – with a glimmer of hope- Phil might feel the same way.

As hard as it was to draw his eyes away Dan returned to his game however as he found the last of the gems he jumped for joy as this was the ultimate gaming achievement. As Dan threw his hands in the air the controller fell from his grasp and with a CRASH it fell on to the hard floor. Phil jumped quickly surprised to be woken by the sudden noise.

"DAN" he exclaimed drowsily looking up through his misty eyes. "Sorry, sorry" he said in panic and ran around turning off all noise "You can go back to sleep if you want" said Dan after he had finished rushing. "Well I might as well stay awake now, what is it like 8? 8:30?" Phil said half angrily and yet there was also comfort in his voice much to Dan's surprise and therefore could only mumble back to Phil "try more like half 10 lazy pants" Phil groaned but couldn't help poking is tongue out at Dan for teasing him like that.

God Dan thought as Phil stuck his tongue out at him. It was so delectable when he did that and his bright blue eyes were sparkling as the sun beamed through the streaky windows. "We should really clean them" he said looking at phil. His voice was pure confusion "what?"

"THE WINDOWS PHIL! We should really clean them"

"Oh you are random Dan"  
"That's just one of my many unique qualities" trying to hide the flintiness although secretly hoping that Phil might pick up on the change in tone. "Dan we shouldn't have gone to that party my head is swimming more than a dolphin" without further notice he was off to the kitchen putting the kettle on to make Phil a cup of hot tea. He always liked that and today Dan was trying his best too seem like boyfriend material although he knew it might be harder than he though cause Phil was straight. Only last week Dan had to bare watching Phil lustfully kiss his latest girl.

As Dan came back with the steaming cup pressed between his hands Phil had a very solemn look on his face. Dan was worried Phil was always really cheerful even if he had a hangover like he did today. He sat down and Phil took the cup into the palms of his own soft hands. He winced as he realised the cup was hotter than he'd expected it to be. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voices trembled. "Look, Dan. I feel I should tell you something" Dan looked up into his eyes, the anticipation was building, his heart started beating faster and faster. Oh don't be stupid he thought to himself, it could be the fact that he doesn't like you running around after him, it makes him feel like a little kid or the fact that he has a weird love for hedgehogs. Still Phil didn't say anything, "oh just god damn tell me already" Dan cried out"

"well I know this all a little sudden, I know you've put up with so much already and it wasn't worth it at all, well maybe it was.." Phil rambled on. Dan didn't know how much more of this he could take. "Just get to the fucking point", his heart was almost out of his chest now. "Dan… I'm gay" A long silence followed. Dan was unsure about what to say, should he tell him about everything as well? He tried to speak but all that came out was the smallest of chuckles. Phil looked over to him stunned by Dan's relaxed attitude to this. "Why'd you laugh?" asked Phil "Oh you know, no particular reason just found it funny, Phil I'm gay too. Have been forever just didn't know how to tell you, thought you might judge"

"Well I'm obviously the brave one then aren't I" Phil looked at Dan he was trying to be jokey but in truth he could feel his voice shaking just as much as it had beforehand. "There's just one thing I don't understand, that girl, last week, Lucy? Laura? Lara? Eh whatever her name was. Why keep kissing her like 'that' if you're gay" Unsure how to answer that one Phil was quick on his toes to make something up. "Well isn't it obvious, I was trying to hide it, I didn't know how you were going to react either"

"I guess that kind of makes sense" They talked for hours after that all the time Dan staring into the shimmering blue eyes of Phil and wondering what it would be like to see them first thing in the morning or what the warmth would feel like during the winter when Phil had his arm wrapped around Dan's waist. The adorable images flashing through his mind when unexpectedly Phil's fist collided with his arm and left a shooting pain fly through his body. "OUCH!" Dan cried out instantly regretting it. "Well sorry I would have been gentler but I had called your name at least 20times and you hadn't paid a blind bit of attention to me"

"Sorry Phil, it's just… Well… It's nothing"

"Are you sure Dan? You can tell me, I have stuff to tell you as well" Phil panicked at this was this what he'd been waiting for for years? Was he finally going to tell Dan? "Thanks Phil, I'd rather you go first, just to let me compose myself. I think what I have to say might shock you and I want to hear what you have to say before everything goes downhill" Dan sighed loudly, this wasn't going to be like a movie, Phil and him weren't going to walk hand in hand into the sunset he just felt so stupid. "Well I feel the same, why don't we say it together?" Staring into each other's eyes Phil slowly counted down "3…2….1…" and before another breath could be taken the words were pouring out of their hearts "I LIKE YOU, I guess I always have I just never knew how to tell you". Synchronised like they were the same person, and voices trembling. Dan stood up, and walked out the room, not another word left his mouth. Phil sat there shocked at what had just happened, until the tears poured out his eyes. "That's it, I've lost him"


	2. Strong feelings

Just as Phil was wiping the last of his tears from his stained cheeks the phone rang out. The nearest phone was in his room, Phil jumped to pick it up. It was Lauren, his girlfriend. "Hey baby" she breathed into the phone, his voice still shaking Phil was quick to reply "Don't call me that Lauren, I'm sorry it's over, there's only one person I want to be with right now". Without further notice there was a familiar beep and the line went dead only causing Phil to return to his previous state of sadness with his teenage anxiety quick to engulf his mind. The devil on his shoulder refused to stop whispering the repulsive thoughts that had once controlled him.

To Phil it had seemed like hours he'd been laying on his bed crying; the sun had set and a cold breeze had left small bumps all over the soft surface of his skin. "Not that anyone would care" Phil repeated over and over in his mind. But Dan did.

Phil felt the warmth of Dan's hand radiate through his body, it was enough for Phil to jump up and be kissing the younger boy within a number of seconds. Dan was unsure at first, his hands dangled by his sides and his eyes remained wide open looking at the way Phil lustfully leaned into the kiss. This uncertainty didn't last long and soon Dan was pulling on Phil's neck pulling him closer to his body.

"Why were you crying?" Dan asked softly as the close connection broke. "I'd lost you Dan and there was nothing I could do" tears once again brimming in his eyes. "Hey, hey ,hey" Dan comforted "I told you I loved you, didn't I? I know I might be a bit heartless sometimes but I can't drop strong feelings like them that quickly"

"I didn't know you had strong feelings" Phil mumbled back in reply. After a moment of silence Dan grabbed at Phil's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deeper, both boys were instantaneously comfortable in the others grasp. Just as Phil was about to pull away he felt Dan's hands lower into the arch of his back. This was a new experience and he couldn't help but lean back into Dan's hands. The younger boy leaned with him, his mouth now on top of Phil's. And it was all over as they collapsed backward onto the cold sheets of Phil's bed. "Do you still believe I don't have strong feelings?"


	3. Kiss me

With Dan laying on top of him Phil felt trapped and insecure he pushed Dan up onto his feet. With shock Dan stumbled back, his back hitting the wall. "I'm sorry, I thought this was what you wanted" Dan complained, his eyes brimming with tears of pain. "Oh god Dan it is, more than anything." He pulled the younger boy to his feet and kissed him. "Just not that far, not today". Dan nodded understandingly. "Sorry Phil". His voice had a disappointed tang to it but Phil was sure that Dan understood.

"I can still kiss you can't I?"

"Oh yeah, as much as you want" Dan had hoped that would be the answer and instantaneously pulled Phil into the deepest kiss he had ever experienced. Their lips moved perfectly in unison, both boys tilting their heads just a little. Dan's hands migrated up Phil's back and into his gelled hair whilst Phil couldn't help but rest his on the warmth of Dan's neck. Dan never liked anyone touching his neck but this was different, it felt more natural.

The wall was still only a few cm behind Dan's back and as Phil leaned a little more he was able to pin Dan, grabbing his hand and pushing them above their heads. Dan tried to push back but his body was pressed against Phil's, there wasn't an inch of space he could move into. "God Phil.. I thought… you said you didn't want to go this far" he breathed as they both pecked each other's lips. "I said I didn't want to have sex Dan" he said uneasily.

"How long have you known me?" Dan exclaimed and he used all his strength to push Phil off of him. He didn't want to, this was all he had fantasised about for years but he needed to prove to Phil that it wasn't lust but loved causing him to kiss the older boy. "Years… But Dan what does this have to do with anything" he said confusingly and he leaned in to resume his place on Dan's lips. Dan didn't, only leaning away from Phil. "Then hopefully you would understand, I've loved you all this time and not once did I try to make a move. It's not lust that makes me want to kiss you Phil. I love you. I love you!"

"I'm sorry Dan, I love you too, and more than you think I do. Just because I love you doesn't mean I have no once of lust in me" A cheeky glint in his eye as he looked back at Dan. He was smiling but it soon faded to a mischievous grin as he saw his partner looking at him. "Please, I have plenty of lust and I respect your wishes, I won't put that into action until you're fully ready". The grin stuck and soon they were kissing again. "If you could just give me a few days warning though.. I mean I'm not fully ready yet either, I need to go shopping first" Dan whispered

A small paused followed before both boys inside were hurting and they both burst out in laughter. "You may not be ready in that aspect but I am... God can you imagine if I'd had a baby with Lauren..." Phil shuddered and then continued giggling.

The night was one of the longest Dan and Phil had experienced. Dan never made it back into his own room. They sat there talking into the early hours of the morning before Phil fell asleep in Dan's arms. Goodnight he whispered before kissing his new love on the forehead and settling down to sleep himself.


End file.
